


Катастрофа

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Радес - вечно кричащая катастрофа, Дамнатио - вечно молчаливая катастрофа.
Relationships: Rades Spirito/Damnatio Kira
Kudos: 4





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует ООС персонажей. Осторожней. Работа посвящается 2вс фд :D

Если бы Радеса спросили (да и если бы не спросили, ему, в целом, всё равно на слова людей): «Где тебе лучше на воле или замке?» - Радес бы покрутил пальцем у виска и задал встречный вопрос: «Вы ебанутые или да?»  
Ведь на «свободе» (хотя для Радеса это было тюрьмой скорее, чем свобода) не было практически ничего: ни нормальной кровати, спать приходилось на земле, ни нормальной еды, даже крыши то над головой не было, в пещере заседал Глаз Белой Ночи. 

У Глаза Белой Ночи были только амбиции и слова, а у Дамнатио и слова, и амбиции, ещё и двор королевский – прекрасно ведь. Радес даже не скучал, да и почему скучать он должен.   
Патри, который им вечно представлялся Лихтом (следовательно, и врал им), сбежал куда-то в неизвестном направлении. Бросил своих людей гнить на исправительных работах, когда они отстраивали то самое королевство, которое Патри и хотел уничтожить. 

(Вальтос бы сказал, что Радес больше ныл, а не работал, однако кого слушает Радес, кроме самого себя? Верно никого)

Но, впрочем, Радес был рад такому раскладу, спать на земле в пещере – ой как ему не хотелось. И помнил он много чего, например, первое знакомство с Дамнатио на суде, а ещё помнит, как он, вызванный смотрителями, приходил усмирять бунт, что поднимал Радес. 

\- Я не собираюсь здесь сидеть! 

\- Радес, тут не сидеть нужно, а работать, - пробормотал Вальтос, но никто его не услышал. 

\- Выпустите меня на волю! Я же на вас трупов нагоню! 

Трупов он конечно не нагонял (но пытался, один раз даже получилось), и в целом с восстанием не клеилось, потому что Вальтос и Салли ему говорили: «Да сиди ты уже тихо-смирно, нас убить должны были, а мы тут просто работаем. Да пожалуйста, ну заткнись» 

Но Радес в целом никогда не затыкается, ему говорят помолчать – он орёт пуще. 

Дамнатио, по началу, пытался предпринимать меры: грозился увеличением срока, смертной казнью, отобрать гримуар (хотя, как отсутствие гримуара могло бы заткнуть это существо?) – вот только толку. 

Радес начинал только больше орать, как не в себя, о ущемлении прав человека, о том, что это негуманно. 

О своих же попытках уничтожить королевство, и о разрушении столицы – он умалчивал. «Ну конечно, это было давно, да и неправда, да и чего прошлое ворошить?» - так бы ответил Радес, Вальтос был уверен в этом на все сто. 

Дамнатио бы с радостью убил его ещё на суде – больно уж шумный, высокомерный, заносчивый, а ещё и королевство Клевера хотел разрушить – не простительно.   
Но эта сила, эта чертова магия, которая так нужна государству. Одним человеком можно заменить десятки, сотни! Дамнацио действовал лишь в своих интересах, поэтому шёл на все возможные уступки – нельзя его упустить, нельзя отдать врагам. 

\- Отныне, вы будете служить его величеству – королю Августу Кире Клеверу 13. 

И если Салли и Вальтос понимающе кивнули, то Радес оказался ну совсем уж тупым: 

\- Кто черт? Какой клевер? В каком августе? 

В тот день все осознали насколько же Радес может быть иногда тупым. 

*** 

Радесу нравилась такая жизнь, заботиться ни о чём не нужно, живи в своё удовольствие, когда придёт время – призовут на войну. 

Вот только Радес не понимал, а почему он должен находиться в доме Кира, а не где-нибудь ещё. 

«Держи врагов близко, друзей близко, а таких людей как вы настолько близко - насколько возможно», - однажды пробормотал Дамнатио, и больше никогда не возвращался к этой теме. 

Какие это «такие» люди – Радес не понял, но ему оно и не важно было, жив – живи, умрешь – лежи. 

А ещё Дамнатио был слишком молчаливым, и вечными кругами под глазами, порой это даже Радеса пугало, хотя он то с трупами постоянно работал раньше. 

Но самое главное было абсолютно и совершенно не в этом. Самое главное в этом доме было то, что он мог спокойно заваливаться к Дамнатио в кабинет и говорить сколько душе угодно. 

Там, в Глазу белой ночи, Радеса никто и слушать не собирался, даже вид делать, что слушают. Затыкали, как только могли, а ведь у Радеса столько было чего рассказать (в основном информация была бесполезной, но кто знает, может он чего полезного знал). 

У Дамнатио же был другой подход – он просто сидел и работал, пока Радес говорил. Радес это сразу раскусил, поэтому и стал каждый день ходить, в одно и тоже время. 

Кабинет у Дамнатио большой, светлый, не то, что та пещера Глаза Белой Ночи, да и не заходит сюда никто, кроме Дамнатио, да Радеса с последних времен. Радес видел пару раз, как выше поставленные чиновники (имён он их не знал, да и лиц тоже, но по одежде можно было догадаться – слуги такие одеяния не носят) проходили мимо двери этого кабинета на цыпочках, быстро-быстро, словно мимо зверя. Радес ещё помнил, как на него смотрел один из этих выше поставленных чиновников, когда Радес спокойно (ещё и хлопнув случайно дверью) заходил в кабинет Дамнатио, а смотрел он на Радес как на самоубийцу. Почему так – он не знал. 

Он много чего не понимал и не знал, если говорить правду. 

Дамнатио молчалив до жути, да и пугает по началу своим видом, но Радесу это даже нравилось. Нравилось и его спокойствие, которого Радес никогда не имел. 

\- Знаешь, а ты мне видимо нравишься даже, - Радес сказал это без задней мысли. Какой толк много думать над словами, если тебя в любом случае не слушаю? Верно, вот и Радес не видел смысла в этом. 

Ну да, ну нравился ему Дамнатио, ну и что? Живой ведь он пока что человек, а не труп, чтобы не чувствовать. Радес не был из тех, кто готов всю жизнь молчать, лишь не побеспокоить других. Не видел в этом логики, какой смысл ущемлять себя в своих же чувствах, эмоциях, будто кому-то легче станет. 

(Легче станет только в могиле – Радес это знал по опыту) 

\- Что? – Радес не обратил на эту внимание. Дамнатио часто на слова Радеса машинально говорил короткие фразы. Рефлекс видимо. 

\- Ну, я не особо разобрался в каком смысле, то ли около романтическом, то ли романтическом. Я больше склоняюсь ко второму варианту, но и первый имеет право на жизнь. 

\- Нет, я о другом. Ты это сейчас серьезно? – Радес поднял глаза на Дамнатио, который впервые за всё время, что они тут пересекались, поднял глаза от бумаг. Эмоций на лице по-прежнему не было, ничего не было. 

\- Ну да, серьезно, а что такого? Стоп, так ты получается меня всё это время слушал? 

\- Да, постоянно. Тебя хочешь – не хочешь, а придется слушать – орёшь громко. 

А для Радеса это было шоком, нечто удивительным, человек его слушал и ещё не повесился – воистину чудо. От такого Радес даже упал с дивана для гостей (которых здесь и не было видимо никогда). 

\- Кстати, я там вчера говорил про захват королевства, убийство короля, ты это, королю не докладывай. Я правда несерьёзно, вот Богом клянусь. 

*** 

После того разговора, никто ни о чём и не упоминал. Радес вообще забыл свои слова. «Ну сказал, что чувствуешь на данный момент, да забыл», - Радес придерживался и такой философии. 

Но когда он зашёл в свои покои и увидел два мешка, он сначала испугался, а вдруг бомба, или заклинание какое-нибудь? А ещё заиграло любопытство, вдруг что интересное. 

И не прогадал. В мешках лежала свежая, чистая (на вид) будто только с поля черешня. В одном из мешков лежала записка, вся испачканная в черешневом соке. 

Красивым каллиграфическим почерком было написано целых четыре слова. 

«Ты идиот».   
«От Дамнатио». 

О любви Радеса к черешне не знал разве что глухой или тот, кто и не слушал. 

\- Не, ну это точно любовь, - пробормотал про себя Радес. 

Радес обожает черешню, и совсем немного любит Дамнатио.


End file.
